The Time Is Upon Us
by PurpleBoo
Summary: This is the story of Prim going into the arena. This is not a story where prim just replaces Katniss. Prim and Peeta grow on each other. It's a brother and sister kind of relationship. They both want to protect each other. They other want the other to win. They are both willing to die for the other. One of them just might have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story! Don't be so mean please. I hope you like it and I will keep writing this story. Thank you for reading.**

**I own nothing! **

**Prim's POV**

Cold air blowing across my face causes me to open my eyes. I awaken to tributes fighting each other all around me. Blood and screams are being spread everywhere. I get up and make a run for it only to be stop by a giant with dark skin and blood on his hands. I look straight in to his cold golden brown was a girl's reflection in his eyes. She had scars around her face and pale damaged skin. She looked helpless. The girl was me. Suddenly I can't breath then he takes his bloody spear and throws it at me…

My eyes open to Katniss lying next to me asleep. As I wipe the tears from my eyes I tell myself it was just a dream, nothing but a bad dream. But what if it wasn't just a dream, but my future in the arena.

No. Only one of those thousands of slips has Primrose Everdeen on it…but twenty have Katniss on them.

I breathe in deeply once, get out of bed and find some of lady's my goat, cheese. Once I find it I leave it out so katniss can find it before she goes off hunting with Gale. Then I start thinking about what would happen to katniss if Gale was chosen at the reaping today. She would be a mess, losing her best friend to the games just like that. Then I wonder if friend is the right word to describe their relationship. Everyone thought they would be married one day with kids, but I hope it doesn't happen. Nothing is wrong with Gale he's a great guy but I couldn't see her ending up with a guy like him. They are just to much alike. They could be brother and sister.

Instead of climbing back into bed with my sister I decide to talk a little walk outside, maybe the fresh air is what I need. I hope it was raining, I love the rain. I throw on my blue coat, put some shoes and walked out the door. Once I stepped outside the cold air hit me hard. I didn't think it would be this cold or I would have changed out of my nightgown. Hmm its not raining, disappointment. Without thinking twice about the cold I shut the door and walk down the street.

My dream really scared me. It all happened so fast I don't remember much about it besides the basics. As my feet kept moving forward I thought really hard about my dream and tried to remember every detail. Don't know why it was so important. I kept thinking and thinking about it but all remembered was the boy with the spear.

A bright light hits my face causing me to look up from my feet. I stop walking when I realize the light is coming from the bakery. Wow how long was I walking for? I'd better get back home before Katniss wakes up and has a panic attack. I'm about to turn and head home when I notice Peeta, the baker's son is siting at the table with this scared look in his eyes. He's just starting at the table with his hands in his blonde hair. Now I don't know much about Peeta expect that he's in my sister's age and is the baker's son but there's something about him that, I'm not sure what but there's something.

I turn around and being to speed walk home. On the way I don't think about my dream. I don't think about the arena. I don't think about the deaths. I don't think about katniss being chosen. I don't think about me being chosen. I don't even think about the reaping. I think about going to sleep in my mother's cozy, warm, safe bed.

**Short I know. Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok time for my second chapter. Yay! Ok I should say that this WILL NOT be one of those stories where it's just Prim replacing Katniss in the story. No, she had her own story in mine. And I'm thinking about doing Peeta's POV but I'm not sure I could capture Peeta's voice just right as other people do. Tell me what you think please. I'm glad I got at least one review:D Thank you! **

**I own nothing.**

_Chapter 2 "Time for the big, big day" _

_Prim's POV:_

The reaping is just hours away and I couldn't be more nervous. After my long walk I crawled into bed with mother and had a peaceful sleep. No nightmares what so ever, that was kind of strange to me. I suppose fresh air is what I really did need. Before going to bed tonight I plan to take a walk around town to keep the dreams away another day.

I looked at myself in the mirror for what seems to be hours. I'm wearing Katniss's first reaping outfit, mother says it will give me good luck today. I hope so. The skirt and ruffled blouse was big on me but mother kept it on me with some pins. As mother did my hair I asked her about her worst reaping day.

"I am not going to lie to you Prim... There was one that… that, it was horrible," she said with pain in her voice.

"What happened?" she hesitated for a moment. Mother took a deep breath and answered me question.

"One year me and my two best friends the Donner twins, where stand with each other at the reaping holding hands as we did every year. We were all frightened as much as you are now, even thought it wasn't our first reaping. The fear ever seems to go away, it just gets bigger. That year twice the number of tributes where going in. The first girl tribute for the second quarter quell chosen was Maysilee Donner," her voice cracked." I remember crying that night with her sister, the mayor's wife now. She lost her sister to the games and herself. She was never the same but how could you be after something like that? I lost them both to the games. The worst part is Maysilee made it down to the final five. She had a chance, she really did. Even if she did come home everyone know these games change you. You'll never be the same." Mother had tears running down her face. I hugged her and told her how sorry I was and how I shouldn't have asked. Mother was obviously affected by her friend's game too. I wonder how different she would be if Maysilee wasn't called that day. Sure mother wasn't in the games but having someone you love in there has to have an affect on you. Just like the mayor's wife. Mother said she was fine and went to go talk to Katniss about her reaping outfit.

I just went back to looking at myself in the mirror and before I knew it Katniss was with me.

"You look beautiful," I tell her in a hushed voice. She was wearing one of mother's old pretty dresses.

"And nothing like myself," She says hugging me. I never felt safer then I do in Katniss arms, not even in mother's arms. She was strong, a leader, smart and did everything she possible could to keep me safe. I lover her so much. I could never handle the thought of her going into the games and not coming back. I would never be the same, just like mother's friend. If I could stop her from going into the games in way I could I would do it. No doubt about it.

After eating, around one we make our way to the square. My heart couldn't be beating faster as I waited in the square for it all to begin. My friends from school found me in the big crowd of twelve year olds. We talked and talked until it turned two and the major gives his speech. I don't bother to listen, I don't think anyone ever does. Now that he's done Effie comes on with yet again a very colorful wig, pink. Last year it was blue, oh it made her look so silly I giggled when I saw her. Pink was much more her color. My smile dropped from my face when I see Effie make her way to the reaping bowl.

"Ladies First!" She says so brightly and reaches in to the girls reaping bowl. All I can think of is my Mother's story as Effie's hand digs in the bowl picking a slip.

"Primrose Everdeen."

My mind is completely blank as I walk to the stage fearful as ever. I hear Katniss scream my name over and over. I turn to her direction and see her walking towards me. No, she can't, sh-hhhee wouldn't. NO!

"I volunteer!" She gasps. "I volunteer as tribu-," I interrupt her.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go! I-I, I won't let you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the square is shocked, what twelve year old didn't what saving for the games, me that's who. I wasn't going to let someone I love die for me.

Gale comes from the crowed and picks me up and puts me on his shoulder. "No let go of me! Stop! Gale put me down!" I scream at him crying and kick him so hard in the face that he falls on the floor dropping me. My head is going towards the rough ground, I don't know what I did but for some reason I landed perfectly on my two feet. I don't have time to question it. I push Katniss as hard and nicely as I could towards Gale. Running up the stage I don't dare look back at Katniss. Once on the stage I hide behind Effie, she pats my head.

"Well, I guess she has spoken. Everyone welcome our girl district 12tribute for this years Hunger Games! Ohh what a lovely girl, not letting someone take her moment to shine away from her. I just love that." Effie says a little least cheerful as usual. And what was she taking about my moment to shine? What an odd woman, she made no scene to me.

No one claps or anything. All you can hear are Katniss's screams as Gale drags her to my mother. I down at my feet, still hidden behind Effie the whole time as I zone out of the rest of the reaping.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Not only was I picked but I just refused my sister's volunteer for me.

I didn't even know you could refuse one. Oh image how happy Districts 1 and 2 will be about hearing this. People always volunteer there. I just couldn't let her die for me. Like I said before…

If I could stop her from going into the games in way I could I would do it...

I'm brought back to the reaping as Effie pushes me forward. Must be time to shake the boy tributes hand. I didn't want to, he would just be my enemy in the arena why bother being nice. I pulled my head up from my feet and gasp a little too loud that everyone on stage hears but no one it the crowd did, I think. Why did it have to be him? No, oh please no. His blue eyes looked as worried and scared as they did earlier in the bakery.

Peeta Mellark, why you?

**Hahaha, anyone see what I did there with Effie? Hehe**

**REVIEW please **


	3. Chapter 3 The Goodbyes and Hello

**AH! Hunger Games movie is just weeks away! So excited! Well sorry for the wait, I had writers block. **

**Ch 3 " The goodbyes and Hello"**

The first people to visit and say their goodbyes are of course, Katniss with Gale. She hits me with a million questions all basically saying the same thing. Why I wouldn't let her volunteer for me. Why? Because I love her.

"I just couldn't let you, I'm sorry katniss."

"No prim don't be sorry, just try really really hard. Ok?"

"Katniss me and you both know I don't stand a chance in there. I couldn't kill a fly. Remember when you tired to teach me how to hunt?" I reminded her.

Katniss didn't say anything, all she did was crying. As she cried Gale got his words of wisdom to me.

"Listen Prim, the best chance you have it to learn how to trap things and I don't mean for food. Then get a knife…" I stopped listen to Gale after that. Who was he kidding? Me learn all these things in less then a couple of weeks? The only thing I know is plants and healing. That's what is going to keep me alive. I already know what I'm going to do, hide. I can feed myself with all the plants around in the arena. There has to be plants, if not I'm going to go hungry, well it is called The Hunger Games. Maybe if I can't find my own food I'll steal it. But what if I'm seen, no one will be there to help me. I'll be all alone it that arena. No, I can't do this alone. If I have any chance at all I need help, I need an ally, but not just anyone. I need someone I trust, I feel comfortable around. Someone like Peeta. But who would want a twelve year old little girl who couldn't even kill a fly, as an ally.

"Prim?" Katniss pulls me back to the conversation. She's holding some kind of pin in her hand.

"My friend Madge gave me this pin after you were called at the reaping. She said she wanted you to have it as your token," Katniss said handing the pin to me with tears still pouring down. I take it in my hand and get a better look at it. It's a Mockingjay.

"Tell her I said thank you," I told Katniss and hugged her tightly. I close my eye shut as I realized this was it. I would never see Katniss again, ever. Her hug didn't have the same feeling it did this morning. Instead of feeling safe and protected I felt nothing but emptiness. Yet still, I never want to let go.

The peacekeepers call time and have to drag katniss out of the room. While they do that Gale gives me his final words for me. "Good luck," He kisses me on my forehead and walks out the room behind the peacekeepers with Katniss.

Mother, friends, some teachers, and even the baker came to say goodbye to me and wish me luck. I found the baker's visit kind of odd. Why would he wish his son's competition if I can even be called that, good luck. I guess it was just the nice thing to do. He was my last visitor. Since I wasn't being put in the train yet I assume Peeta had more people wanting to say goodbye to him. If I wasn't the one reaped with him I would have told him goodbye, just cause I would want to.

So there I lay on the couch with the Mockingjay pin in my right hand over my heart. I start at the clock as the tears take over my face. I haven't cry this much since father passed away in the mine accident. I remember coming home with katniss that day from school only to find our mother sitting on her bed looking at the wall. There was no emotion in her face what so ever. If she wasn't blinking I would have said she was died. Thats how lifeless she was being. After 2 hours of being like that she finally told us what happened, then went back to saying nothing and doing nothing. That night me and katniss hugged each other as we cried ourselves to sleep. For weeks I kept thinking it was just a horrible dream. I would wake up, father would be there telling me everything would be ok and I'd fall asleep in his arms. But it never happened. I'd never fall asleep in his arms again. I'd never fall asleep in anyone's arms ever again. I close my eyes and think to myself, time for sleep is gone.

I wake up in a smooth bed with millions of covers on top of me. For a second I thought I was home in my own bed. Sadly that's not where I am. I'm on a train to the Capitol. As if she knows I'm awake Effie comes and knocks on my door.

"Prim it's time to eat, come come."

I don't bother to change. I just walk out and follow her.

The only person at the table was Peeta, where was Haymitch?

I take a sit right next to Peeta. No words are spoken from my mouth as I full myself up on all the food in front of me. It wasn't until Effie left the table to find Haymitch that I worked up the courage to say something. My head turns slowly to Peeta and I say the only words I can think of at the time.

"Hi," Well I say the only word I can think of at the time. I just don't know what to say to him. Why was I so nervous? He finished taking a sip of his drink before he replied with,

"Hello." No words came to my mind and a silent takes over the room. You could hear the wind blow, that's how quiet it was. Wow this was awkward. Peeta laughed.

"You can say that again," He takes another sip of his drink.

"I didn't even know I said that out loud," I say quietly not looking at him, or trying not to at least. For some reason I can't look away from him. Maybe it's because he's a familiar face from home that enables me to look away. Yea that's it, what else would it be anyways. While I was staring at him I noticed he was staring right back at me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What?" My head moves down breaking the stare.

"Nothing," he shakes his head," you just look alot like her, that's all. Sorry if I was staring but to be fair so were you," he adds playfully.

"Like who?" I pull my head back up and place my hand under it, for support.

"Like Katniss! Who eles?"

"You know my sister?"

"Psh, know her? She's the l-," Peeta pauses for a moment and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Le girl who is always trading with my dad at the bakery." He finishes of what he was saying before.

"Le girl?," I ask unconvinced that was what he was going to say.

"Yea. I hear Effie says le, earlier and I thought I might try it out. I can't pull it off can I?," He puts the chessiest sad face ever made on and I smile at him.

"No you can't, stick to the launange you know Peeta," My voice hasn't sounded this happy in a while.

Peeta sticks his hand out to me.

"Ally?" Without thinking about it I take his hand, and shake it.

"Ally."

**Yay! Now I can write about Peeta since Prim is talking to him now :D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all**

**Review Please :)**


	4. Reapings

**Ok first of I want to thank dwarfperson for ALWAYS reviewing! Thank you so very much. I was actually going to go a different way with this chapter but you mentioned Rue so I'd thought I'd make this about the tributes. Yes Rue will be in the story more later on. For now here's a glimpse of Rue.**

***I own nothing* (I forgot to say that in the other chapters but that applies to those to) **

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Ch4 "Reapings"**_

Effie, Peeta, and I are sitting on the couch just about to watch the reapings of the other districts. It's the only chance to see the other tributes before seeing them knife a dummy to pieces. This thought reminds me I need to learn how to use a weapon of any kind. Peeta could help me with that I suppose. He is the bakery's son, maybe he know a trick or two with a knife.

"Where Haymitch?" I just noticed his present was absent again. Where in the world was he? He missed lunch and now this. I hope he was ok.

" Oh heavens, who knows where that man is. I couldn't find him anywhere." Effie's accent was starting to bug me. It was just so… ehh what's the word, annoying. I won't tell her that though. That just would be mean.

I pay close attention to the television as the reapings play one by one. District's one tribute Glimmer was beautiful! Marvel on the other had was creepy looking to me. My stomach got into a knot when saw his face. Cato from district two scared the fudge out of me. He was pretty muscular and good looking too. Clove seems like a nice girl, pretty too. I can't help but think Cato and Clove would make a good couple, two bad that wouldn't work out.

The girl from District 5 seemed crafty. I didn't hear her name the escort's accent was very bad. Her face was worried but clam. Her red hair reminded me of fire. Those amber eyes would make it hard for me to not want to trust her in the arena. She can sure make an impression by not even speaking.

District 11's reaping is what haunted me the most. First the 12 year other girl was called, Rue. She had dark skin, black hair, and she was tiny, she reminded me of myself. The fear in her eye as she walked to the stage was the same fear in my eye. My heart sank when no one, not a soul volunteered for her. I felt terrible for rejecting Katniss' volunteer now. I bet she would have been grateful for that unlike me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes ready to come out. Peeta puts his hand over mine and gave me a gentle smile, I smiled back. He was so nice, I have only known tPeeta for a few hours and already feel close to him. I look back at the tv screen and see him, the boy from my dream. He looked as scary he did with that spear in his hand. He had muscle and look somewhat like Rue. His name was Thresh.

"Rue are you ok dear?" Did Effie just call me Rue or am I hearing things?

"I'm Fi- No. I need to uh-" That's all I say before I run to my room and start crying. This is the second time I'm crying today. If I'm like this now how will I be in the arena? There's no chance for me. None at all.

Peeta comes in to find me sitting on the floor, curled up, and weeping. He takes a seat next to me and immediately my head finds its way to his shoulder. He doesn't ask me what happened, are you okay, or why I'm crying. He just strokes my hair and and sits there with me. As if he knew no words could make me feel better, only crying can.

"I'm scared Peeta."

"Don't worry prim, nothing going go to happen to you."

"You don't know that." He pulls me of his shoulder to face him. His eyes stare right in to mine as he says,

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'd die before I did."

Before I can even reply or take in what he had just said he picks me up and tucks me into bed. He then kisses my forehead. Needless to say I had no nightmares that night…

**Short I know Hmm I noticed I make Prim sleep alot. I was going to make Foxface's name Silver Tame (Type of fox) but the movie is going to name her, so I'll wait to add her name;) Please Review! Good, Bad, Comments, Suggestion for other chapters. Any one of those would be good :) thanks!**


	5. The Mentor and Stylist

**Chapter 5 yay! And 12 reviews! :D Ok so as soon as I get 15 reviews I'll add a sneak peek of what is going to happen in the arena.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

_Ch 5 "The Mentor and Stylist"_

Peeta and I were laughing and talking at the breakfast table waiting for Effie. He was telling me this funny story. He was baking and an egg fell to the floor, causing him to slip while carrying a blow of floor. He dropped the blow on his head and was white as snow. I giggled at the thought of actually seeming like that. Just image the look on his face, priceless. It's too bad I would never to see that.

"So, you're the tributes for this year huh?" Haymitch says as he takes a sit. I didn't even notice him walk in. This is the first time I have actually seen him in person. Oh god he smells horrible, I could puke. Peeta and me just nod our head unsure of what to say.

"Already, let's just cut the chit chat and get to the point. What can you guys do?" He looks at Peeta first.

"I can't do anything unless you count baking bread," I smile at Peeta's reply while Haymitch just rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"Well I dont know how to use any weapons but I know how to heal."

"Explain dear."

"I would work with my mother on sick people. I know how to identify illnesses, what will make you sick, and how to cure them. I also know a great deal about plants."

"All right before I go any farther I need to ask. Do yous two want to be trained together for apart?"

"Together. We're allies," Peeta said while I just nodded in agreement. Haymitch seemed surprised and raised his eyebrow at Peeta.

"Ok then. Are you's sure about this?"

"Positive," I reply to him.

"Peeta, are you 100% sure about this?" Why was Haymitch being so fussy about this? As if he doesn't want us as allies.

"Yes, now tell us what to do to survive!" I shouted at him so angry. Peeta and me would be allies and I could careless what he has to say about it. He just chuckled and picks up his wine. Wine this early?

"Whoa don't we have an attitude?"

"Help us and stop drinking you old bag!" Peeta says while knocking the glass out of his hand. Haymitch swag his arm but before he could hit Peeta I pulled back on his chair causing him to fall on the floor with me on top of him.

"Well someone has a crush on someone. Don't they angle?"

"I do not," I say quickly getting up. Peeta follows. I could feel the redness in my checks, luckily Haymitch ignores me and looks towards Peeta.

"What's quite the arm you got there Peeta. How much can you carry?"

"I'm not sure, the heavies thing I have carried are flour bags." He rubs on his neck, the fall probably hurt it.

"How many at a time?"

"Four or three at the most."

"Wow that's impressive. Alright, there what I want you to do. Peeta, once we get to the training center don't you dare touch a weight. You need to save that for the gamemakers. Try something new." Peeta nods and then Haymitch is talking to me, "I'm not sure healing with impress the gamemarkers. So there's what I want you to do. Try some weapons out, whichever one you like the best well work on in private. "

"What about the arena? What shou-"

"One step at a time Rose." He interprets me. Who the heck was Rose? Oh wait he means me.

"It's Prim."

"Whatever Peeter."

"It's Peeta!"

"I know I'm just messing around. Gosh what a pair of dull tributes I got this year."

"Well sorry for not being interesting." Peeta says mockingly.

"You should be," Haymitch returns that mocking tone. I giggled, he was silly.

"Oh would you just help us out old man?" Peeta said that last part playfully.

"Hey I'm not old."

"Sure," I wink at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys are going to be a pain in my butt aren't yous?"

"Oh yea!" Peeta and I said together high fiven each other. Haymitch just rolls his eyes. This should be fun.

We arrive at the Capitol and met the prep teams. My prep team was very nice to me. They said me denying Katniss volunteer was so kind of me. I didn't response to their comments about Katniss. I didn't what to talk about her, it hurt too much to even think about her.

After my prep team was done with me I met my stylist, Cinna. He was so normal compared to everyone I have seen in the Capitol. No odd skin color, tattoos, or anything like that.

"Primrose, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cinna, your Stylist," He said to me so kindly.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, I truly am." Cinna brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you. Call me Prim," I smile weakly.

"Alright Prim. Let's talks about your outfit for tonight. Instead of having you and Peeta in coal mine's outfits, Portia and I have a better idea."

"I'm I going to be naked?"

"Oh no, of course not!"

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"When I'm done, you will be unforgettable." Cinna assures me.

I wonder what he has in mind.

**Ah! Sorry I didn't update last week. It's been a busy week for me. Anyways please Review. :) I can't wait to get the arena! I already have ideas :)**


	6. A Daisy

**I saw the movie. I loved it but I felt it was too rushed. Very good, I wish there was more Peeta though. **

_**SNEAK PEEK!**_

_Peeta__? Peeta! Where was he? I started running through the trees, looking for that blonde head boy. I turned at every tree, hoping he'd be there. No luck. Oh, how I wish I could just scream his name out. If I did that someone one find me and kill me. My God, did he leave me? Did he leave with Rue? She wasn't here when I woke up either. Is it possible that they just abandoned me, no, they would never. Something must have happened. Maybe the careers found us. Rue and Peeta could have been leading them away from me. I don't know, whatever happened I'm having a hard time remembering it. Last thing I remember is telling Rue about Katniss, while Peeta was asleep. Did something happen while I was a sleep? I had a million questions but no answers. _

_Being so tired because of all the running and panicking, I stop at a big tree. I face the tree and close my eyes tight, leaning my forehead against it. I was there for a moment, just a moment. But that's all it took. _

_"Well, what do we have here? District 11?"_

_My body freezes. This isn't happening, not when I'm complete helpless. I don't even have a weapon or anything to protect myself with. I take a deep breath and turn around. _

_It was Marvel and the girl from district 4. _

_"Oh, my mistake your district 12. All these 12 year olds look the same to me," Marvel says with a smirk. _

_My eyes wander to the spear in his hand, it's bloody. Suddenly I struggle to breath, to move, to think._

_"Marvel, maybe we should let her be. Without that blonde around she's gonna die anyways," She added that part to sound harsh. But she wasn't, she wanted to spare me._

_"What? No! We are going to kill her, now!"_

_They started arguing about me. I wanted to run but if I did I know that Marvel would throw that spear at me. He'd do it without a second though. They started getting louder, yelling at one another. I could see the veins in Marvel's head start to pop out as he gripped the spear in his hand. He wouldn't, but he did, that poor girl. _

**Chapter 6 " A Daisy " **

I'm dressed in a black outfit with my hair tied up in a bun. Cinna had already told me he was going to set me on fire. I was worried, no scratch that, I was beyond worried. He assured me I would be perfectly safe but I'm still not convinced.

I get even more worried when I see that Peeta's wearing the same outfit as me. When he arrives Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot.

"Think we'll burn?" I whisper to Peeta.

"Like Toast," Peeta said with a grin, I giggled. I love those bad bread jokes.

We watch the tributes on the chariots one by one. After every one that goes by I get more and more nervous. Before I knew it, Cinna comes to us with a flaming torch. Peeta's right, we're toast.

"This won't hurt you," Cinna promises me. He moves the flame towards me and I quickly grab Peeta's hand, squeeze it, and close my eyes, waiting to scream. Nothing.

"Oh my god."

"It, worked!" Cinna and Portia say together.

I slowly open my eyes and look at my body. My feet, arms, legs, every part of me was on fire. This was amazing.

"Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you." Cinna jumps off the chariot.

The chariot begins to enter the city as the music plays. I look up at Peeta and fall into a daze. The red, shinning flames highlighted his face so perfectly. Those blue eyes really popped out, so must mine. My eyes go down to see I'm still holding his hand, tightly I may add. Peeta must have felt my stare because he turned and looked down at me.

"What?" He asked me. I just smiled and pulled into him for a hug. He doesn't hesitate to hug me back. I wasn't sure why I wanted to hug Peeta right now at this every moment, but I did. Someone calling my name out brings me back to reality. I turn my head away from Peeta to see the crowd. They were screaming our names. Throwing roses, waving, blowing kisses at Peeta and me. A lot of them hand their hands over their hearts and a smiling face. I honestly didn't think we'd get this much from the crowd. District 12 never does.

When the opening ceremony is over Peeta and I are quickly changed out of our outfits and head to dinner. I wasn't really in the mood for dinner so I went too bed, Peeta would feel me in on what everyone said at dinner later.

I was in bed tossing and turning, being unable to sleep. So I decide this would be the prefect time to explore our floor. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but the Capitol was an odd place, surely something would catch my eye here.

I saw a door with the letter E on it, Effie's room. This should be interesting. She did leave me wondering. I knocked on the door, no answer. I open the door slowly and careful not to make any noise invade she was asleep. To my surprise the room was empty, probably still at dinner.

I walked around Effie's room admiring all the color and unusual things she had in here. I found it odd that there was a dress with the letters PR on it. I assumed it stood for Primrose, so I looked through it. There were so many beautiful and strange dresses here in my size; there was one that really got me. It was a long sparkling golden dress, the straps had twirls fallen from them, and had a spray-painted gold primrose on the right strap. I couldn't resist the temptation to try it on, so I did. After I did I looked in the mirror, I looked beautiful. Not sure why but I really wanted to show Peeta how I looked in this.

On my way to his room I took a detour when I noticed a door slightly opened and a nice breeze coming from it. I opened it and took the stairs that were there; it let me to the roof. It was amazing up here. For sometime I walked through the garden picking flowers, daisies to be more exacted. They remind me of home. I put one behind my right ear.

The nosies from the city drawled me to the edge of the roof. I looked down to see all these happy smiling faces walking around without a care in the world. It must be nice not having to worry about who, how, or when you'll die. I never really thought about those kind of things, that is until father passed away. I kneel down and sit on the edge with my legs hanging off. It wasn't until now that I realize I'm still wearing the dress, all well, I'll change later.

I watched the Capitol from above so sometime. I couldn't understand how they could be so happy with 23 innocent kids dying each year on national television. There's been 73 games so far, 23 die each game. That's 1,678 children who died because of the Hunger Games. I couldn't image the number of people who died during the dark days and who die now from starving. So many people die because of the Capitol and now I'm going to be one of them. I wish here was a way I could get out of the arena before I even enter it.

Suddenly a gust of cold air blows startling me. I lose grip of all my flowers and I watch them fall over the edge. Maybe there was a way out...

I stand up and step closer to the edge this is what I want. I don't want to entertain everyone with my death. I'm not some kind of toy they can just play with; I'm more then just a piece in their games. This is my way out.

The moment my right foot moves off the edge I hear my name being screamed out. I turn to see Peeta and Cinna rushing towards me. I don't think, I jump and feel a spark.

**You know this is actually I dream I had about a little blonde girl jumping off a roof. I'm not sure it was Prim but the girl was wearing a gold dress. I don't know I think I'm having odd dreams. I also had a dream about me and my mom dying and zombies taking over the world. Anyways**

**Review :)**


	7. Awake

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. :( **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 "Awake"

I wake up in a white room with my hands strapped down and needles in my arms. Unable to move, I feel like a helpless animal about to be cut open. What am I doing here? I look around the room and see a golden dress with a black ends; _now_ I remember. Why didn't it work? I should be dead right now. How could it not work? I start to yell for help and within seconds Cinna and Haymitch come through the doors.

"What in God's name were you thinking?" Haymitch asks me while unstrapping my hands.

"Haymitch, give her time to rest. She must be uneasy," Cinna says while getting the needles out of my arms.

"Time to rest? She already lost a week! Head injury or not she's going to be thrown in that arena without a second thought. She needs to get to training or she doesn't stand a chance without the boy. They can't stay together forever Cinna."

"Can someone tell me what happened after I...jumped," I ask.

Cinna tells me that after I jumped I hit the force field that is around the roof and was forced back up. Apparently the force field is very strong, and since I'm so small my head hit the ground hard and I was knocked unconscious. I started to lose a lot of blood, so Cinna called for help and Peeta carried me to hospital in the building. I have been here for a week.

Cinna also tells me about Peeta and the horrible rumors going around. Every morning he comes to see me and has his breakfast here. He can only see me in the morning because training is in the afternoon, and he isn't allowed to see me at night, because of the rumors. It's being going around the training center, the capitol, even the districts, that I didn't jump. I was pushed. People actually believe Peeta pushed me off the roof to get ride of me. Haymitch isn't particularly surprised that the rumor got him more sponsors; and neither am I. Let people think what they want; he's getting more sponsors, so I'm glad.

Cinna and Haymitch have to leave the room when the nurses and doctor come; they're going to run some tests on me to see if I am capable of going back the training center. One of the nurses takes my blood, the other one scans my body with this machine. The doctor scans my head. They do a million more tests on me before letting me go.

I go straight to the training center after a quick stop in my room to change. Haymitch was right; I need to get to training because there's only a week left. When I get to the training center, I am hoping to find Peeta, but he is nowhere in sight. I want to go look for him, but I really need to train. As I walk around from station to station, everyone watches me, and I mean _everyone_. The tributes sharing stations with me focus on me more then the station. Even the careers can't take their eyes off me. It's unsettling.

Instead of going to stations, I go look at the weapons. There is this touch screen where you can look up different types. As I'm looking through them, one catches my eye. It's a small star shaped weapon with sharp edges called "shuriken happo". I go to the lady in charge and ask where I can find them; she leaves momentarily and returns with a case full of them. I ask if they are going to be available in the private sessions and she says she'll make sure there are.

Wanting to make sure no one sees me with this weapon; I go as far from everyone as possible to practice. The edges are so sharp I cut myself a couple of times, but not that seriously. If thrown hard enough they can make a good cut, not causing too much pain, but enough to distracted. Which means time to escape. This is the weapon for me.

Suddenly I feel something strange, as if I'm being watched. I quickly turn around, but no one is there. I turn back to find the girl from District 11, Rue, standing in front of me holding one of the stars.

"What are these?" she asks sweetly, her eyes still on the star.

"They're called 'shuriken happo', but I just call them stars 'cause, well, they look like stars, don't you think?"

"Yes," she smiles, "They do; very clever of you." She spins the star in her hand and gasps a little when one of the sharp edges cuts her.

"Are you ok?" I ask, concerned, as I walk toward her. I can feel my healing side kicking in as I take her hand in mine and examine it. The cut isn't bad; there's no need to get medical attention from the Capitol.

"I should be asking you that."

I can see the sadness in her eyes as she says it. "What?"

"Peeta?" The rumors.

"Oh no, no, no. Peeta never pushed me; he'd never do that to me. He cares too much. He actually saved me."

"Then what _did_ happen?"

I take a deep breath, not wanting to answer that question. No one's around to overhear, but still.

"Prim?"

"Yes, Rue?"

"Can we be friends?"

I can feel my heart warm at the fact she didn't say allies, she said friends. I nod yes, and she smiles.

"Peeta and I made an alliance as well. I'll be sure to tell him about you."

"He won't mind will he?"

"No, he won't. I promise."

With that I leave the training center and go to the 12th floor. I become more nervous as the elevator gets closer and closer. I'm going to find Peeta so I can tell him about Rue. I'm going to see Peeta after a week of being unconscious. I'm going to see Peeta after all those rumors have been flooding the Capitol. I'm going to see Peeta after I tried to kill myself. What's he going to say?

**Thank to cindella204 for being my Beta reader!:)**

**Review please!**


	8. Pick

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Scool's almost over so I'll be updating more often in the summer :D**

**I do not own the hunger games.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8 "Pick"

The elevator door opens when I reach the twelth floor. My heart skips a beat when I see Peeta standing right in front of me. We stare at each other for a moment as if we haven't seen each other in years. It sure did feels like it.

"Prim!" He yells out in complete shock.

"Peeta!" I run out of the elevator and jump into his arms.

He picks me off the floor and spins me around with joy. It reminds me of the way Father used to hug me with love, and care. Peeta's hugs feel the same to me. I never want this moment to end. I never want this feeling to go away. I never want to lose him.

"You're okay," Peeta says over and over again before putting me back on the floor.

"Yea." I nod my head and smile. "I'm okay."

He smiles back, showing teeth, and then it disappears. I can see the sadness in his eyes; it makes me wish I hadn't jumped. I'm the reason why he's so hurt. I hate myself for this. Peeta kneels so he can look at me without having to look down. I stare at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again." He holds my face with both of his hands. The warmness in his hands causes me to feel warm inside.

"I promise." I'm not sure if I can keep that promise though. I'd rather kill myself then have someone else kill me. He kisses my forehead and stands up.

"Come on," he takes my hand in his, "It's time for dinner."

Dinner was absolutely as awkward as it could get. I'm not sure how dinner has been the past week without me, but it couldn't have been like this. Peeta tries to start some conversation with Effie but it quickly dies down. I put my fork down and take a deep breath. I guess now would be a good time to them about Rue.

"Today in the training room I met Rue; she's really nice."

"The girl from eleven?" Haymitch asks with his mouth full. Effie looks disgusted.

"Yes, Rue."

"She seems nice," Peeta says with a smile. "She actually kind of reminds me of you."

"I wouldn't get so attached to her if I were you." Haymitch takes a drink of his wine.

"Well it's too late for that," I mumble, hoping he doesn't hear me.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have an alliance with her."

"Fine, I won't tell you then." I look turn to Peeta. "Peeta, Rue's in this with us."

Peeta nods being okay with it. Haymitch puts his hand over his face like I've made a horrible mistake.

"I _really_ don't need a lecture on why that was a bad idea, Haymitch. I'm going to bed." I say goodbye to Effie and Peeta, roll my eyes at Haymitch, and leave.

I know I'm acting a bit childish but I _am_ a child so I'm going to be one. You'd think since I jumped off a building he'd be nicer to me, but no. I don't see the problem with Rue working with Peeta and I. Rue was helpful, very sneaky, and since she's from eleven she must know more about plants than me. Peeta was perfectly fine with Rue joining us so what is Haymitch's deal? Maybe I'm being too hard on him. He is my mentor and just trying to look out for us. Now I feel bad for being such a child.

I head back to the dinner room to apologize to Haymitch. The door to the dining room is closed, odd. I'm about to open it but then I hear my name. They were talking about me. I lightly press my ear against the closed door to hear.

"Yes I will, Haymitch." Peeta sounds annoyed.

"I don't know, boy. I don't even think you can take care of yourself let alone the girl, or should I say girls." I don't need to be in there to know Haymitch just took a drink.

"I'll protect her, both of them. Rue seems like a sweet girl."

"I think you're in over your head."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Peeta partially yells.

"Someone has temper." Haymitch sighs. "I don't know. I'll admit Prim has grown on me, but let's face the facts here, you have a better chance making it home then her."

Ouch, that hurt. It's absolutely true but hurts to hear. I guess I know who Haymitch plans on keeping alive in the arena. Peeta is strong and certainly didn't try to kill himself; I'd pick him too. Why save the girl who tried to die?

"I don't care about the chances. Her name was in that reaping bowl once. One out of hundreds and her name was picked. The odds weren't in her favor at all. "

How does he know my name was only in the reaping bowl once? I am from the Seam; it wouldn't be the first time a twelve year old signed up for tesserae.

"It doesn't make sense."

Peeta's right, it doesn't. Primrose Everdeen was in the reaping bowl once, once. I was the safest you could get. Why did it have to be my name called? Out of all the names, why me, why?

"Alright, Peeta. If you and Prim get separated for some reason, I'll send her what she needs. I'll help her in anyway I can and I won't spend a dime on you."

"What?" I whisper to myself quietly.

How could Peeta ask him to do that? I grow angry at the image of Peeta being hurt and Haymitch just sitting around doing nothing to help him. He's letting Haymitch pick me over him.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page—"

That's it. I can't take this anymore. I push the door open and storm in.

"No, we aren't on the same page at all." Peeta doesn't look at me, but Haymitch does.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Haymitch asks.

"Long enough to know what you have decided without me." I turn to Peeta who is now looking at me.

"How could you be so selfish?" Both Haymitch and Peeta look at me confused. Like I don't know what I'm talking about, but I do. I was only thinking of myself when I jumped off the roof. I didn't think about how it would hurt my family to know I killed myself. Peeta's doing the same thing to me.

"Did you ever stop to think how much it would hurt me to see your face up in the sky one night?" I can feel the tears start to build up in my eyes.

I hadn't really thought about Peeta dying in the arena until now. The thought of it itself makes the tears come out. Seeing his face in the sky at night is a nightmare I can't deal with. He's more then just the boy from my district, the baker's son. He's become my friend, part of me. I don't think I could live with out him now.

"Probably as much as it would kill me to see your face up there." His voice sounds shameful.

"I don't want you to save me. Haymitch don't do it. Help Peeta, not me."

"No Prim," Peeta's shouting at me now. "Don't say that. You are going to be helped not me. You're the one who is coming out the arena alive!"

"As long as your alive the only way I plan on leaving the arena is in a body bag!"

"The same goes for me." I don't know how to reply to that.

Peeta's made up his mind and so have I. Neither one of us wants the other to die for them.

"I guess we're on the same page now, huh?" Haymitch jokes but Peeta and I just glare at him.

"Maybe it's best for both of us if we aren't allies." Peeta looks hurt at what I just said. I can't believe I just said that.

"Is that what you want?" Peeta stares at me.

"Yes." My voice cracks a bit.

I don't mean that. Who knows how much time I have left. My clock's ticking each and everyday since my name was called.

Peeta doesn't look at me as he leaves the room. For a moment I just stand here and quietly sob to myself. It's not until I realize that Haymitch is still here that I stop.

"Prim, _what_ are you doing?" His voice is mixed with annoyance and worry.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I ask, aggravated.

Since the moment Peeta and I said we would be allies Haymitch has tried to push Peeta away from me. It's as if he doesn't want me to live. Like he doesn't want me to a chance at all. Why is he suddenly caring about what happens to me?

"Look, I know I haven't exactly liked the idea of you and Peeta, but if anything you need each other now."

"How?"

He sighs. "Without him, you don't have a prayer. Without you, he's done."

My eyes look at him with suspicion. I don't fully understand what Haymitch is telling me. Yes without Peeta I don't have a chance. I know that, everyone does. But I don't see how Peeta needs me. The only thing I'm good for is healing and that's it. He doesn't need me; he'd do fine without me.

"Just go talk to him." Haymitch points me to the door and I go.

I go to Peeta's room looking for him only to find the room completely empty. I think to myself of where he could have gone as I stand in front of his slightly opened window. I open it all the way wanting to feel the cold air against my skin. The wind that rushes to my face relaxes me for a moment, just a moment. I start to feel uneasy when I remember the last time the cold air hit me like this. I shut the window and stare at the blue hour sky. I take a deep breath and find myself thinking about Katniss and mother. What are they doing? How have they been? Are they losing their minds not knowing what's going to happen to me? I know I am.

My legs grow tired from standing by the window for so long. I lie down on Peeta's empty bed and wait for him. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. No matter what I say I know he's going to be trying to save me instead of himself. What I want to know is why exactly. Peeta's only known me for a few days but I can't deny the strong relationship we have devolved for each other. I fell like I've known him my whole life. But is that enough for him to die for me? I don't think it is. There has to be another reason he's willing to die for me, he just won't tell me.

As these thoughts flow around my head I close my eyes to relax…

_I'm laying in a meadow with my favorite person in the world, Katniss. She's as radiant as the sun with her in a braid and the wind pushing forward. My head is on her lap and she strokes my loss blonde locks. The mockingjays hovering around us fall silent as she sings to me..._

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow **_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow **_

_**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**_

_**And when again they open, the sun will rise.**_

_My voice was nothing compared to hers. _

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm **_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**_

_**A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray **_

_**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay **_

_**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

_I sing the last lines with her_

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm **_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm **_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true **_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

_I take a deep long breath and soak up all the fresh gentle air around me. I could stay like this forever but there was something missing. _

_"Prim." _

_A soothing voice calls my name. That's who's missing, Peeta. I sit up and the warm wind blows my hair across my face. Peeta pushes my hair behind my ears and kisses my forehead. I lay back as he kisses Katniss on the lips. My eyes close and I smile at the thought of how right they are for each other. This moment, this place was perfection. I don't know where I am but this is my heaven._

_"Prim, Prim, Prim." _

I open my eyes to a smiling Peeta Mellark. I must have fallen asleep waiting for him. I stare and smile, and he returns it.

"Prim, you need to get up. You slept through breakfast but we need to go to training now," He tells me caringly.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask sounding like a 5 year old.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

My heart warms up to his words.

"Come on, you probably should change."

I lift my arms up to him as a baby does to their mother wanting to be carried. He scoops me up with one arm and carries me to my room. On the way there I rest my head on his shoulder as if it is my pillow. Peeta places me on my bed and tells me he'll give me a moment to change. I call his name when he's half way out the door.

"Yeah, Prim?"

"I-I," I start to stutter and I'm not sure why. "I didn't mean it. Last night, I-I didn't—"

"I know," He interrupts me. "I guess Haymitch will decide for us."

"I guess so." I'm worried he'll pick me.

I can tell by the look on Peeta's face that he's worried too. I feel like things would have been easier if we hadn't started to care for each other. Maybe it would be easier if I was just the twelve-year-old girl from the Seam and he was just the baker's son. It's too late for that though. We've grown on each other. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.

**Review please! it's good to get them :)Next chapter will be the scores and interviews. **


	9. Score

**I'm so sorry I haven't update on so long! I feel so bad, like I'm cheating on my story or something! **

Chapter 9 "Score"

The next two days just fly by. It's the same thing everyday; wake up, eat, training room, eat, talk about the arena while eating, sleep, and then repeat. Haymitch told Peeta and I not to be anywhere near each other when other tributes are around, so basically we're being trained separately. The rumor about him pushing me off the roof spread like wildfire and was still spreading. According to Effie it's all the people in the Capitol can talk about. That poor little flower Primrose Everdeen, that wicked evil boy Peeta Mellark. Our names were out there and Haymitch thinks it would be best to let people think what they want. Sponsors for District Twelve are just pouring in.

The things they're saying about us make me wonder what my district is thinking. Do they believe any of it? The baker's son being so cold and me being so helpless. Of course the last part isn't hard to believe. Everyone sees me that way, and it won't help me in the arena.

In the training room I practiced with my throwing stars not caring who sees. It doesn't matter anyways, no one sees me as a threat being a twelve year old and all. I was okay with my aim but I have gotten way better. I can hit the bullseye now. Rue threw some stars with me her aim was worse than mine but she got a little better. It didn't really matter though. She told me she's going to show how well she can sneak around in her private session. Peeta's will show his strength. Both of them will get good scores I think, I'm worried about what I'll get. I'll probably get a six at the most.

When it's time for the private sessions with the Gamemakers I couldn't be more nervous. We all wait in the dining room until it's our turn. Since I am not allowed to talk to Peeta in front of others I talk to Rue when Thresh name is called.

"Rue, what's Thresh like?" I'm not sure why I'm asking. He still scares me, more than anyone else.

"Thresh? He's really nice and kind. I know it doesn't look like it, but he is. Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just curious."

When Rue's called Peeta and I wish her luck. Peeta and I are now all alone but neither one of us says a word. I guess we are both nervous. I break the silence when his name's called.

"Be sure to throw the weights at them," I joke and he smiles at me.

"I'll try." He rises.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Then he's gone.

After a while my name's called. I take a deep breath before walking into my session. The Gamemakers look tired and bored. Oh no, this is bad. I find my weapon and make my way to the center. There are four dummies a long distance from me, all with bull's-eyes on them. I take four stars in my hands and shoot them as fast as I can, one by one. The only way I know now. Each time I hit the bull's-eye perfectly. I'm proud of myself, I didn't think I could do it. I turn to the Gamemakers and see only a few are looking at me. The ones who are seem impressed but it's nothing they haven't seen before. I wasn't making a long lasting impression on them all. I had to think fast. I had to think of a way to get all of Gamemakers to look at me. Got it!

I run to the dummies. I quickly pull out every one of my stars and throw them to the wall behind me making lots of noise. I cut myself in the process. My blood drips to the floor but I shake it off, I don't have time to care about it. I look to the Gamemakers and see all eyes are on me now, confused and still sleepy. I run back to the center and pick up four more stars and aim. I remember a trainer showing me this move with three stars, although I never tried to do it. I don't hesitate at all; I throw all four stars at the same time and close my eyes. With my eyes shut I expect to hear a noise indicating I missed, but I don't. My eyes open and I see every one of my stars in each of the bullseyes. It worked. I once again turn to the Gamemakers and see all of them are staring at me; I waited to be dismissed but nothing. I can't read the expression on their faces because they're too mixed. I fold my arms against my chest and glare at them annoyed. That's when I realize that I'm bleeding, _a lot_. I guess the cut I got was deeper than I thought. My whole right hand is dark red, and there are spots on the floor. I stare at my hand.

"You may go, Miss Everdeen." One of them says.

I walk to the exit staring at my bloody hand.

I go straight to the hospital I woke up in the other day. I can't treat my hand on my own without some supplies. After some nurse wraps up my hand I head back to my floor.

Dinner's already over when I arrive. Everyone is in the sitting room watching the scores; they're on District Nine right now. I silently take a seat next to Cinna on the couch. Everyone asks me where I was and how'd it go. I don't answer noticing it's District Eleven on right now. Thresh got a score of nine and Rue got a score of seven. I smile seeing Rue's score; she did so well. Now it's District Twelve turn. Peeta's face comes on the screen and an eight below it. We quickly congratulate Peeta and go back to the screen. My face appears next and I close my eyes, expecting at least a 5. My eyes fling open when I hear Effie squeal. The number nine is below my face, a _nine_. I blink my eyes a few times to make sure I'm seeing the number right. It's a nine! Everybody is cheering and asking me what I did in the session. I explain to them my weapon, how they weren't looking at me, and how I was bleeding.

"They must have been impressed a twelve year old could do that," Haymitch says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, Prim. They saw how tough you are. You're not all sweetness," Peeta says while he looks at my hand that was cut. "Did it hurt?"

"No," I shake my head. "I've felt worse pain."

It's the next day and I've already gone through my coaching with Effie on being a lady and with Haymitch on my interview angle. Haymitch told me Peeta's approach was likeable and I should do the same. It shouldn't be too hard; Haymitch said it was hard _not_ to like me, nearly impossible. I honestly think he was just trying to give me confidence for this interview. I was having such a hard time answering Haymitch's questions, imagine how nervous I'll be in front of hundreds of people watching me. I lie here in bed and try to find sleep,but it doesn't come to me.

In the morning my prep team comes for me. Today's the last day. Tomorrow I'll be thrown into the arena. Today's my last day to earn sponsors and impress everyone. Today is the interviews, my last hope.

My prep team doesn't work on me for long before they put me in the hands of Cinna. He comes in with my dress and tells me to close my eyes. I do so as he slips the dress on me and does something with my hair.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask feeling his hands leave my head.

"Yes, open them."

I open my eyes and see my reflection in the mirror. The only make-up I'm wearing is the white eye shadow on my eyelids. The white makes my blue eyes pop out and matches my dress. I'm wearing a white strapless gown with primrose at the end of my dress and one on my side. My hair is curled with little primroses that have burned edges scattered through. I can't believe I'm looking at myself. The reflection looks exactly like me but yet it looks so different.

"Cinna." I turn to him, smile, and pull him in for a hug. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, Prim. But you're the one who looks amazing." We both pull away and Cinna stares at me for moment.

"As lovely as a Primrose." His words make me blush.

I'm about to twirl but Cinna stops me. "Not yet, Prim," says Cinna.

"Then when?"

"When the time's right."

"How will I know when the time's right?" I ask.

"You'll know."

I nod at his words.

Just like that. It's time.

**I know last time I said the interviews were next but I just wanted to put this chapter up already. I PROMISE next chapter will some soon.**

**Review :)**


	10. Interviews

**Sorry it took a while :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 "Interviews"<p>

I sit in the audience with the other tributes as the interviews go on. We go in order of our District numbers for the interviews. Peeta will be the last one on stage and I'm right before him. I sit next to Peeta but I'm not allowed to talk to him. Haymitch told us not to.

Caesar Flickerman comes on stage; he's the host. He's been doing it for as long as I can remember. He looks pretty much the same as last year, but his hair's blue now. After he warms up the crowd he brings on the first interviewee, Glimmer from District 1. Just by the way she's dressed I can tell her angle; she's sexy. I pay close attention to each interview; it's my way of preparing myself. The Career tributes make an impression on the crowd as usual. The girl from 5 leaves me wondering, she's a mystery. Six. I grow nervous as the number rises. Seven's turn. Soon enough it's Rue's turn. My heart aches at the sight of her. Her stylist found the prefect look for her. She's in a gossamer gown with wings; she's beautiful. I smile as I watch her interview. The way she answers Caesar's questions, Rue won't be forgotten. She's very hard to catch. I avoid looking at Thresh while he's on stage. He still scares me. I'm surprised he denied the Career's invitation to join them.

When my name is called everything freezes for a moment, like I'm dreaming. I slowly make my way onto the stage, praying I don't trip. The crowd doesn't fall silent when I appear like they did with the sight of Rue. Instead they all let out shrieks and gasps as if they just seen an angel. Caesar greets me with hug instead of a handshake.

"Carefully Caesar, you're going to crush my flowers," I say teasingly pulling away after the hug.

They crowd laughs and so does Caesar. "Oh, I wouldn't want that."

Maybe this will be easier than I thought. Ten seconds in and I already had the crowd laughing. I can do this. I take a seat with Caesar and wait for a question.

"Primrose Everdeen, how does someone as small and sweet as you get a 9 as a training score? We'd all like to know, right folks?" The crowd cheers yes excitedly, I blush.

"Well you're going to have to watch the Games and find out." I say shrugging my shoulder and hands lightly.

"You're killing us. Come on, details, details!"

"Sorry, Caesar." I point to my lips. "These lips are _sealed_." I put on a warm playful smile and the crowd loves it.

"Ok then, Primrose. Tell me this, are the rumors true?" Caesar has a thoughtful face and so does the crowd.

I want to tell them no. Peeta's the nicest guy out there and I see him as a brother. I want to tell them the truth that I jumped. But I can't do that; Haymitch told me to neither confer nor deny it.

"What rumors?" I cross my legs and hold my hands together as Effie showed me. Hopefully acting clueless about the whole situation will make him move on from the topic. Doesn't work though.

"About you being hurt." I stay silent. "On the roof." More silence. "That you were pushed." I don't know what to say. I didn't think it would be this hard to process words. "By your dis—" I cut Caesar off the only way I know how.

I stand up and twirl. Cinna told me I'd know when the time was right, and I did. Well, maybe it wasn't the right time, but who cares. The crowd starts to cheer and I can hear Caesar cheering too. I feel warmness up to my knees and in my hair. I can hear Cinna's words echo in my mind as I spin, _as lovely as a primrose_. I stop twirling and look down at my knee and see why I was warm. The dress is no longer covering my shoes, but instead falls a little below my knees. The ends of my dress are as if someone burned them. There are black ashes on the floor and the primroses that used to be on the bottom of my dress are gone.

Caesar directs everyone's attention to the screen above us as a replay shows me twirling. I see a flame start to appear on one of the roses on the bottom of my dress. The flame spreads to all the flowers on the bottoms and the flowers in my hair start to burn up at well. The fire burns my dress off and disappears as I stop twirling. All I'm left in its a white dress that falls below the knee and a primrose tied the left side of my waist. The only primrose that didn't go up in flames.

"Wasn't that something folks!" Caesar yells to the crowd.

I sit back down and wait for another question. Hopefully he doesn't ask about Peeta.

"I have to say dear, that fire on you was even better than the fire on you during the opening ceremonies."

"I would have to agree. Cinna's really out done himself."

"You two have a good relationship?"

"I would say so."

"How's your relationship with your sister?"

"…Great." I didn't expect him to ask about Katniss. I haven't though much about her while being here because I won't let myself. If I let my mind wander and think of my sister who I'll never seen again I'll break.

"What's her name?" Caesar asks trying to keep this on topic.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Would you tell us about her?"

I don't want to. "Katniss is…wonderful. She's always been there for me even when my parents weren't." Forgive me mother. I love you but this could be my last chance to thank Katniss for everything. "I've always looked up to her. I wished one day I could be as beautiful and brave as she is."

The buzzer goes off ending my interview. Caesar wishes me luck as the crowd applause. I take my seat and pay all my attention to the next interview, Peeta's. Haymitch picked the right angle for Peeta because he's pulling off being likeable beautifully. The crowd laughs and cheers at nearly everything he says. Comparing the tributes to bread is priceless. I find myself laughing along with the audience as him and Caesar smell each other. Then Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home. Suddenly I'm paying more attention to him than I was before.

Peeta hesitates, and then shakes his head no.

"Handsome lad like you. I don't buy it. Come on, tell us about her." says Caesar.

"You already know all about her."

What's he saying? No one else seems to know.

Peeta sighs. "I've had a crush on her since forever. But I'm sure she didn't notice me until the reaping."

Who is this girl? She hasn't noticed him before. Sounds like she doesn't deserver him. Whoever she is Peeta can do better.

"This is what you do, you win and go home. She can't turn you down then," Caesar says reassuringly.

"I don't think that's going to work. Winning won't help me."

"Why not?"

"Because if I win…her sister doesn't."

No… It can't be.

…

I don't say a word to anyone when we get back from the interviews. During dinner Peeta tried to get me to talk but he failed. I don't even want to look at him right now, let alone talk to him. He could have told me, but he didn't. After the replay of my interview I leave the room not wanting to see Peeta's interview again. Instead of going to my room I find myself heading to the roof. It's cold out but that doesn't bother me. I take a seat of the floor and let myself think about what just happened.

Peeta likes Katniss, maybe even loves her. I didn't even know they knew each other. Did Katniss visit him before we left? Was this all her idea? To save me. No, I don't think Katniss could ask someone to risk their life for me. I can't even do that. It had to be Peeta's idea. Gosh I'm so stupid.

Tears start to run down my checks and I can't stop them. Crying is all I've wanted to do since Peeta's interview. It's clear to me what's been gone on. He's using me. He's using me to get to Katniss. Of course he doesn't care about a random girl from the Seam because I wasn't random. Peeta's going to try to save me but one day he's going to let me die. Than he'll go home to Katniss who'll have to giving him a chance for trying to save me. I don't care if I'm right. I still want Peeta to win. I've grown too fond of the boy to care now. The only thing that troubles me is that fact that Peeta never cared about me, not the way I care for him.

I bury my head in my knees. Than I feel someone stroke my hair and take a seat next to me.

"Prim, are you okay?"

"Peeta, I don't want to talk right now." I lift my head from my knees.

Peeta puts his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I can't help but rest my head on his chest and continue to cry.

"I don't care. I still want you to win." I tell him between my sobs.

"Prim we've had his talk before. You're the one who's going home. Not me."

I pull away from his hug roughly, "I know what you're doing Peeta. Just stop."

He frowns at me, "What am I doing Prim?"

"You're using me to get to Katniss… Aren't you?" I whisper the last part, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"No, of course not. Prim I care about you—"

"Because I'm an Everdeen!" I snap. "If I wasn't Katniss' sister you wouldn't have cared about me."

Peeta sighs, "I'll admit… that's what grabbed my attention but—"

"I knew it." I get up and Peeta follows me.

"_But _what I feel for you has nothing to do with Katniss. What I said about you going home is true. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

"For how long? How long before you let me die just to get to Katniss?"

"Prim, listen me." He gently places his hands on my shoulders. "I care about you. I would never do that. I love you as if you were my own sister."

"I love you, Peeta." I pull him in for a hug.

He kisses the top of my head and pulls away from me.

"We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and all." Peeta nods his head towards the door.

"Can I sleep in your room, Peeta?"

He smiles lightly. "Sure, Prim."

I take his hand in mine and walk to the door.

Tonight may be the last time I have to spend with Peeta. Even if he's lying it doesn't change the way I feel about him. I love him. I'm not leaving the arena without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the games.<strong>


	11. Just the start

**WHOOAAA! It has been a LONG TIME. I am so sorry. I'm having a hard time keeping up with ****three stories. But I'm trying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 "Just the start"<p>

Cinna wakes me right before dawn. I eat a big breakfast and get dressed before I'm sent to the roof. Peeta's gone by the time I'm awake; Portia must have taken him already. The hovercraft is already there waiting. After the ride and ting my tracker I'm taken to the launch room. I find Cinna is waiting for me here.

Cinna opens his arms and I don't think twice about running into them. After a moment Cinna pulls away from me and places something in my hand. It's the mockingjay pin, I forgot all about it.

My eyes start to get watery remember how Katniss' gave it to me. How she volunteered for me. How she was ready to die for me. I couldn't say I loved her if I wasn't willing to do the same.

The cylinder that takes me into the Games opens up. It's starting.

I begin to breath heavily. I'm panicking.

"Prim?" Cinna grabs a hold of me. "Listen to me."

I look Cinna in the eyes. He goes on about something's Haymitch has said, but all I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest. Cinna kisses me on the forehead and he says, "I believe in you."

I smile lightly and whisper, "Goodbye, Cinna."

Cinna sighs and pulls me into one last hug. "Good luck."

I enter the cylinder and it closes around me. Then it begins to rise. I close my eyes until I've stopped moving completely. The bright light catches me off guard and I struggle to adjust to it. When I do I don't waste anytime. I look around and take in my surroundings. Dozens of trees everywhere. There's a stream of water in the distance. I look at the Cornucopia only for a second before turning to my right. My eyes lock with Rue's. She's only three down from me.

"Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty seconds. That's all I have. If I move from my metal circle any second sooner I'll be blown up.

I look to my left and see Peeta, seven down from me. He sees me too. His blue eyes dart to the woods. He's telling me to make a run for it. I nod.

I look straight ahead and focus on the woods.

My heartbeat syncs in with the count down. My heart beats with each number said..

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

My heart races faster.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Then it stops.

_One._

The gong rings out. I run to the Cornucopia without a second thought. People already have their hands on weapons. I can hear the screams already.

I grab a bag and keep running to the woods. I look up and see Rue already in a tree, well hidden with leaves. I smile for a spilt second. Her eyes are glued on the Cornucopia. I turn, it's a bloodbath, and I see a wrapped cloth, my stars. I turn back and run for them. The moment my hand grabs them there being pulled away from me. I look up instantly and see Clove with her hands glued on the other side. Her glare is cold and cutting, but I pull back hard. With us both pulling back and forth she tries to swing at me, but she's hit it the head with a bag. She goes down hard, and I can hear a groan escape her lips. Peeta, with a sword and a backpack in one hand, grabs my hand and we run.

"Where's Rue?" Peeta asks as he looks back.

My eyes dart back to the tree where she was, but she's not there anymore.

"I don't know."

We keep running even when we enter the woods. The deeper we go, the fewer things we can hear. I don't know how long we run, but we come to a stop when we reach a stream of water. This is where Peeta and I stop to rest. I sit on a big rock and look through our bags as Peeta looks around the stream, sword in hand and ready to fight.

I find a bottle, rope, sleeping bag, and a set of matches in Peeta's bag. I open the matches and see that there are around ten. I don't think we'll even use these; the smoke from the fire would draw people to us. The rope we can use to strap ourselves to a tree to sleep. Sleeping on the ground is out of the question. The bottle's empty, of course. Luckily Peeta and I found a stream. We won't be able to say here long because water is what everyone will be looking for.

"Anything good?" Peeta's hovered over me, but still has his eyes focused on our surroundings.

I nod. "You have—"

"We have," Peeta mumbles as he kneels down beside me.

I look at him, and it's the first chance I've been able to get a good look at him since we've been here. He looks perfect. Nothing is out of the ordinary, same old Peeta. I wonder how long that's going to last. How much longer do I have left with the real Peeta Mellark? Not what they've turned him into.

"We...we have a bottle, rope, matches, and a sleeping bag from the backpack you picked up. As for mine," I grab my bag and look through it. "Rope, a bottle, sunglasses, a sling shot, and a..." I reach deep into my bag and pull out the last thing. It's small and very light. I smile when I see what it is. "A first aid kit."

I breathe out satisfied before opening it. There's gauze, compression bandages, two cold compresses, a sponge, a scalpel, and…"

"Is that a needle?" Peeta asks, with disbelief in his voice.

I nod, in shock myself. Why would they give us a needle? I hold it up. It's a pretty large needle, and it was some kind of liquid in it.

"What's in it?"

I shrug. "It's not labeled."

_Strange_.

Peeta takes the water bottles from the bags and walks away from me. I can hear him splashing the water.

It can't be medicine. _Can it?_ That wouldn't make any sense though. Why would the Gamemakers give this to us? This is feast worthy. If Peeta needed medicine I would go to the feast, making myself a target. Who wouldn't risk their life if it meant possibly saving it? Maybe it's…_poison_? No. That won't make sense either.

I put the needle back and pick up the scalpel. It has a small blade, very small, but still good. Why would this be in here? Same as a knife, I guess, but it's not meant to kill. It's meant to save.

I turn to Peeta who's still by the stream filling up the second water bottle. The wind picks up and causes a small wave that splashes Peeta. His pants are completely wet now.

I can't help but giggle.

Peeta looks my way and smiles. "Have you taken a look at your stars yet?"

No, I haven't.

I grab the rolled up cloth and unroll it in front of me. These aren't my stars, they're knives.

"Oh no," I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

I groan and bury my face in my hands. This makes sense. Why didn't I think about it before? Why else would Clove be fighting me for the rolled up cloth. These are for her. They're her knives.

"They're knives not stars."

Peeta comes to my side and takes a look.

There's a dozen knives side by side. Each has a different edge to them. Spiked, curved, v-shaped and some I can't even describe. I begin to picture the way these knives are meant to be used. Clove's hand wrapped around a knife, gutting someone alive, their screams filling in the silence of the arena. The blood everywhere and the worst thing of all, Clove is smiling with drips of blood running down her own face. I'm getting chills.

"What am I going to do?" I'm not so much as asking Peeta, rather I'm asking myself.

"I think it's for the best," Peeta says. "Clove would have probably tortured people with the knives. It's better that you have them than her."

Peeta has a point. But how am I supposed to defend myself with these? Knives are much heavier than stars. That throws off my ability to aim them. But I guess I need to give it a try.

I pick up the least dangerous knife. It's just a plain blade. I focus on the tree in front of me. It's probably five to seven feet away from me. I take a deep breath then aim. I miss horribly. The distance wasn't the problem, it's the fact that it didn't hit the tree at all.

"You're going to need some practice."

"Yeah." I pick a knife and hand to Peeta. "Now you try."

Peeta places his sword down, takes the knife, and stands. He throws the knife and misses. He's worse than me.

"I think I'm going to stick to camouflage." Peeta goes to get the knives. I place them back in the cloth and then in my bag.

Then the cannons go off. I count seven. That has to be a mistake. No way there's only seven dead? But when Peeta says he counted seven too I know it's no mistake. There are only seventeen lives left. I hope Rue's one of them.

Peeta and I gather our things together and keep going. The sun drastically starts to go down. We've been walking for only an hour and it's already dark as night.

"We should stop," I tell Peeta, stopping next to a tree. "Night's when hunted gets hunt."

Peeta nods. "I guess we can sleep in this tree. For the time being."

I'm the first to climb up. I stumble a bit, but I eventually make my way up. I sit on a high branch.

I look down and see Peeta staring up at me. I look around the area and give him a thumbs up, letting him know that he can come up now. Peeta goes into his backpack and pulls out his rope. He holds it up in the air. He's telling me to tie myself in the tree.

I sigh and get my rope out. I have the rope wrapped around my waist and knees with my back leaning onto the tree before tying myself in.

I give Peeta the okay and he comes up. He stops at the branch right below me. Peeta ties himself in with his rope before looking up at me.

"You good?"

I nod. "I'm as cozy as someone in a tree can be."

Peeta smiles. "That makes two of us then."

I smile back at Peeta.

The anthem starts playing. I look between the branches and see the Capitol seal floating in the sky. Now it's time to find out who died.

The first to appear is Clove and I feel like my hearts ready to jump out of my chest. I blink hard, but it's still her face up in the sky, starting down on me.

Then the girl from District Three, the boy from District Five, the boy from Seven, the boy from Eight, and the girl from Nine. There's only one left. Please don't be Rue. It's not. It's the girl from Ten. Then the sky goes dark again.

I lean back on the tree and try to fight the tears coming out of my eyes. This is crazy, I don't know any of the six tributes dead names, but yet there's something inside me just wanting to cry for the six. Then I think of Clove and the tears find their way out.

It's my fault she's dead. It was me. I stole her only means of survival right from her hands. She was lying on the ground helplessly. The groan that came from her was possibly her last breath. Peeta didn't kill her. A knock to the head wouldn't have killed her. No, someone else saw her helplessly there and killed her. She's dead because of me. I may have not stabbed her with a weapon, but I'm just as responsible. I killed Clove.

"Prim?" Peeta calls out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I'm so not fine. My voice gives it away.

But Peeta lets it go. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Peeta."

I close my eyes and try to push any thoughts of Clove out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter :)<strong>

**Thank you my beta reader, _cindella204_**

**So please review! It would make my day! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry to say this but this story will be on indefinite hiatus. I mean it's been a while so you probably saw this coming. **

**I was thinking about rewriting everything for this story because I have new ideas now but I have two other stories going and I can barely keep up with those stories as it is. So sorry guys. I may come back to this or I may not.**

**But I do plan on writing a story that will express a great relationship with Prim and Peeta (like a brother and sister one) So if you want to see that some day keep following me.**


End file.
